L'Héritier d'Erebor
by clelya
Summary: Suite du Joyau du Roi. Après la mort de son amant, Bilbo s'en va vivre chez les elfes. L'ex-cambrioleuse tente tant bien que mal de se cacher des nains et des responsabilités mais son passé finit inéluctablement par la rattraper. L'appel d'Erebor semble le plus fort et la rapproche toujours plus de son destin. De leurs destins. Quel choix Bilbo fera-t-elle ? OS...FemBilbo/Thorin


**Bonjour à tous et à toute, je vous retrouve pour la deuxième partie de mon OS « Le Joyau du Roi ». Vous avez été nombreux à me demander cette suite et ça m'a motivé à vous l'écrire !C'est donc toujours une femBilbo/Thorin parce que je suis toujours aussi fan de ce couple ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis par Reviews : elles me font toujours énormément  plaisir ! **

**Pour les amateurs de lecture en musique, je vous recommande les deux chants d'Eurielle sur la lignée de Durin et Thorin, qui accompagnent parfaitement la fiction. (Youtube)**

 **Les personnages/lieux/intrigues sont de Tolkièn et inspirés des films (discutables) de Peter Jackson, seul un personnage m'appartient. Le personnage de Bilbo Baggins a, également, été modifié car, pour celles/ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ici il s'agit d'une femme !**

 **Pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires/conjugaisons qui m'auraient échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **L'Héritier d'Erebor**

Balin regarda la jeune Hobbite pleurer sur le corps de son amant. Le Roi sous la Montagne s'en était allé, le visage tourné vers la cambrioleuse, une main toujours sur son ventre et tous avaient alors compris. Compris que la lignée de Durin ne s'éteindrait pas avec Thorin et qu'un nouveau souverain prendrait un jour sa place en Erebor. Dwalin prit le corps de son roi dans ses bras et Dori aida la jeune femme à se relever. Elle pleurait encore à chaude larmes quand la Compagnie de Thorin pénétra dans la montagne. Gandalf les vit ainsi tristement s'en aller dans les profondeurs des mines afin d'y déposer Thorin Oakenshield et Bilbo Baggins. Balin s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

- **Elle porte l'héritier de Thorin** , lui expliqua-t-il pensif, **elle ne pourra repartir en Comté.**

- **Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela maître Balin, mais à elle...** , le magicien tira deux bouffées sur sa pipe avant de reprendre le regard perdu dans le vague, **de toutes manières je doute qu'elle veuille laisser Thorin pour le moment.**

C'était vrai, la jeune femme veilla le corps de son bien-aimé trois jours et trois nuits durant. Le lavant du sang qui le souillait, refermant ses blessures, tressant ses longs cheveux brun. Et au matin du quatrième jour, Thorin Oakenshield, Roi sous la Montagne, était prêt à être inumé au cœur de son domaine. Alors Bilbo déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres froides en guise d'ultime adieu, passa une cape de voyage sur ses épaules et son anneau d'invisibilité, volé à Gollum, à son doigt. Et la Hobbite disparut dans la nuit, jetant un regard sur la montagne, promettant au roi nain de revenir un jour pour le rejoindre dans le repos éternel.

Elle savait que les nains partout les chercheraient, elle et l'enfant du roi, elle avait vu leurs regards suivre la main de Thorin sur son ventre. La jeune femme avait l'intime conviction que l'enfant qu'elle portait serait un mâle. Le dernier mâle de la lignée de Durin, et bien qu'à moitié nain, il serait puissant parmis son peuple. Elle rentra tout de même chez elle prendre quelques affaires, elle mit un panneau sur sa porte « Bilbo Baggins, en déplacement pour une durée indeterminée » et alla trouver refuge dans le seul endroit qui lui avait paru aussi accueillant que chez elle : à Imladris dans la demeure de maître Elrond.

Elle confia au semi-elfe son état, sa nature et son importance à être protégée. L'elfe accepta de garder secrète la présence de la compagne et l'enfant de Thorin chez lui et Bilbo put écouler des jours paisibles auprès des elfes. Elle apprit leur langue, leurs coutumes, leurs arts et pratiques. Mais la Hobbite avait perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre, l'étincelle de ses yeux avait été remplacée par une profonde mélancolie. Bilbo ne parlait presque plus, se contentant de chanter ses souvenirs. Et au fur et à mesure que les jours et les mois passaient, son ventre s'arrondissait toujours plus du petit prince qu'elle préssentait.

 **-On dit qu'une garnison de nains armées a fait irruption en Comté** , lui avait dit un jour Elrond, **et qu'ils ont terrorisé tout Hobbitbourg pour retrouver la compagne de leur roi et son enfant.**

 **-Ne cesseront-ils jamais de me chercher ?**

 **-J'ai bien peur que non...**

Arrivée au neuvième mois, alors que Bilbo chantait une compleinte pour son roi perdu, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'abdomen. Son petit prince avait décidé de venir au monde. Aidé des elfes et dans une profonde souffrance, Bilbo mit au monde son enfant. Et quand elle posa les yeux sur sa descendance, elle crut son cœur brisé en mille morceaux : l'enfant avait déjà des cheveux bruns qui bouclaient légèrement sur le sommet de son crâne, ses yeux étaient gris et profonds et il était grand. Le portrait de son père.

 **-C'est un garçon** , lui précisa une elfe.

 **-Je sais** , répondit la Hobbite émue aux larmes.

Plus tard, alors que Bilbo se reposait, son enfant au creux de ses bras, elle reçut une bien innatendue visite.

 **-Ma chère, toutes mes félicitations.**

 **-Gandalf** , soupira l'ex cambrioleuse, **comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?**

 **-J'ai toujours su où vous étiez, n'en voulez pas à Maître Elrond** , rajouta-t-il en comprenant l'expression de la jeune femme, **il ne veut que votre bien.**

 **-Vous allez nous ramener à Erebor ?** , s'enquit-elle douloureusement.

 **-Non** , la rassura-t-il, **je passais simplement vous féliciter... C'est un garçon ?**

 **-Oui, Thorek.**

 **-Thorek, fils de Thorin, Prince sous la Montagne** , répéta le Magicien.

 **-Un jour oui, il le sera.**

 **-Bilbo** , soupira Gandalf, **vous ne devez le tenir écarté des siens : la Montagne à besoin de son roi... Depuis trop longtemps elle attend le retour de l'héritier de Durin. Vous ne devez priver le peuple d'Erebor de son souverain ni celui-ci de son peuple.**

 **-Gandalf, dans les veines de mon fils coule le sang de Thorin : jamais je ne permettrais que mon fils devienne avide d'une pierre ! Je veux que sa vie soit heureuse, qu'il la passe éloigné du danger du pouvoir et des avides dragons !**

 **-Avec vous à ses côtés, je ne doute pas de sa réussite sur le trône : ne laissez pas son héritage se perdre ! La Terre du Milieu doit être forte et réunie pour faire face à notre ennemi : les grandes familles se doivent de protéger et unifier leur domaine si nous voulons vaincre ! Laisser une place forte sans défenses serait une grave erreur.**

 **-Vous me parlez de défense, d'union et de pouvoir ! Ce n'est qu'un nourisson ! Il a à peine quelques heures et vous lui mettez déjà le poids d'un royaume maudit sur ses frêles épaules ! Et notre ennemi a été vaincu !**

 **-Je vous parle de devoir ! Notre ennemi reviendra et nous devons êtres prêts ! Bien entendu le choix vous reviens : je ne peux pas toujours forcer le destin comme lorsque je vous ai tiré de votre trou !**

 **-Ce jour-là vous auriez mieux fait de ne rien en faire !**

Au fond d'elle, la Hobbite savait que le magicien avait raison.

 **« La lignée de Durin perdurera »** , n'était-ce pas là les derniers mots de Thorin ? Thorek devait régner sur Erebor tel aurait été son souhait... Mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il était tout à elle. Et Bilbo serra le portrait miniature de son amant contre elle. Il était son enfant. Leur enfant... La mort dans l'âme, elle fit donc porterun message à Balin et Dwalin leur indiquant leurs positions à elle et l'enfant, et pour la deuxièmefois en très peu de temps, la demeure d'Elrond se retrouva envahit de nains. Tous ceux de la Compagnie avait fait le déplacement ainsi que Daïn Ironfoot, le cousin de Thorin qui régissait temporairement Erebor, et sa famille. Tous s'étaient inclinés devant le petit Prince et Balin avait versé une larme, reconnaissant les traits du Roi qu'il avait vu grandir. Et c'est ainsi que dans le plus secret, armée et escortée des meilleurs guerriers nains et de quelques elfes amis de Bilbo, que la descendance de Durin s'en retourna à Erebor, dans le Royaume sous la Montagne.

Là le petit Thorek fut reconnu et sacré Prince de la lignée des gens de Durin. Cependant le bonheur du retour du Prince fut de courte durée : Bilbo reçut un message l'informant du décès prématurés de son frère et de son épouse, laissant leur fil unique Frodo Baggins seul. Bilbo avait déjà rencontré le petit garçon avant son départ pour Erebor en compagnie de Thorin et jamais elle ne le laisserait aux Sackville-Baggins ! Elle prépara donc son retour en Comté, heureuse de pouvoir faire découvrir son merveilleux pays à son fils. Mais la veille de son départ, Balin vint la trouver :

 **-Le Prince ne peut quitter Erebor, ses ennemis sont trop nombreux là dehors : certains contestant sa légitimité, d'autres voulant simplement sa mort. Il ne peut partir.**

 **-Tu me suggères d'abandonner mon fils ?** , s'insurgea Bilbo.

 **-Le temps de ramener ton neveu, oui.**

La Hobbite pleura mais pour le bien de son fils ne discuta pas, elle l'emporta donc au creux de la montagne, au tombeau où gisait le père de l'enfant. Et elle l'implora :

 **-Veille sur notre fils en mon absence. Tu me manques tant...**

Quelques heures plus tard, la Hobbite quittait Erebor pour la Comté, un long voyage l'attendait pour ramener Frodo. On n'avait cessé de la rassurait en lui promettant que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que jamais elle ne reverrait la Montagne Solitaire et Esgaroth ?


End file.
